Trouble Dating
by SOLmaster
Summary: Danny and Sam decide to go on their first official date together. But when Skulker attempts to attack Danny again, Danny must sneak away to go ghost and stop Skulker from ruining the perfect night. Read and Review.


_SOLmaster here with a cute short Danny Phantom fic I wrote that is based on a DxS pic, Dannyfangirl, drew on Deviantart._

_Plot: Now a couple, Danny and Sam decide to go on their first official date, and Danny promises her a ghost-free night. When going to a fancy restaurant, Skulker attempts to attack Danny again while the ghost boy tries to sneak away from his girlfriend to prevent the night from being ruined. Now Danny must try to juggle his date with Sam, keep her from seeing him go ghost, and stop Skulker from destroying him and interrupting the perfect night._

_Enjoy..._

**Trouble Dating**

In Amity Park on a bright sunny day, what looked like a robotic glowing green wolverine flew through the air and toward Danny Phantom, who floated there with a determined look. When it was about to take a snap at him, Danny smirked and flew up out of the way, having it miss him.

When the wolverine growled in confusion, Danny grinned and fired a large ecto-beam at it and blew it into the wall, smashing it to bits.

Danny turned around and said, "Are your robotic hunting pets all you got nowadays?"

A few feet behind him was Skulker, who had an angered look after being defeated by Danny again. "You may have destroyed me latest creation at ripping you to shreds, but next time won't be so easy."

"Oh, you mean like tomorrow?" Danny asked with a playful smile. "Or…in two hours from now?"

"Scoff all you want, ghost child." Skulker snapped. "The next time I face you will be your last. You won't know when, you won't know where, but I will be there ready to mount your head in my trophy room."

"Well, I'll be ready to take you…anytime…anywhere." Danny said in a cocky tone before throwing a punch a Skulker and knocking him to the ground. Then he landed on the ground and held out his hand. "Thermos please."

Then Sam, who standing from afar, tossed him the Fenton Thermos which he used to suck Skulker inside.

Once Danny closed the lid, he turned to Sam with a smile. "Thanks, Sam. I always know I can count on you to hold the Fenton Thermos when I need it."

"I don't think you hold anything without me." Sam joked.

"Ha, ha." Danny sarcastically laughed as he changed to human form. "Well, with Tucker busy with his mayor duties, it looks like it's just us for the rest of the day." He said as he locked his arm around Sam's. "Anything you'd like to do?"

"Well…" Sam thought. "I was gonna go home and get ready for tonight. I can't wait for our big date."

"Big date?" Danny questioned in confusion.

"Hello?" Sam waved her hands in front of Danny's face in annoyance. "Don't you remember that talk we had yesterday? You didn't forget, did you?"

"No…" Danny said with a nervous look. "Of course I remember."

* * *

_Flashback…_

Danny in fact did remember. It was during school when Danny was in the hall, standing outside his locker with Sam standing next to him.

"Hey, Danny…" Sam slowly began saying. "There's something I've been wanting to talk about with you."

"Really?" Danny asked in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"No, that's not it." Sam quickly replied. "It's just that I've been thinking, and I think that we should go on a real date. You know, being a couple and all."

"A date?" Danny questioned as he put away one of his books in his locker. "Isn't that what we've been doing for the past two weeks?"

"Yeah. Going to the Nasty Burger where we're usually with Tucker, or sitting in silence when we're at the movies."  
Danny chuckled embarrassingly. "I guess…you do have a point there."

Sam rolled her eyes and continued, "I just think since we're a real couple now, we should go somewhere nice where it can be just the two of us…"

While Sam was talking, Danny stopped listening for a while when his Ghost Sense went off and he narrowed his eyes.

"So, I was thinking about tomorrow night." Sam finished with a smile. "How about you?"

"Yeah, yeah, sounds good." Danny quickly replied as he shut his locker and gave Sam a quick kiss. "See you later."

Sam watched in confusion as Danny ran off.

* * *

The flashback ended as Danny turned to Sam, who was staring at him with a skeptical look.

Danny chuckled nervously. "I told ya I remembered."

Sam just continued to stare at him with a frown. But then, Danny grabs her hands and tells her. "But, I promise tonight will be totally perfect; and as a bonus, I won't even go ghost for the whole night."

When Sam looked like she was still angry, she suddenly chuckled and smiled. "You're really promising all that?"

"Absolutely." Danny replied as he put his arm around her. "A ghost-free night with just the two of us where nothing can go wrong."

* * *

Later that night in Danny's room, Danny got dressed in a nice black suit. He was tying on a red bowtie while he talked to Tucker on a web chat.

"So, I'm gonna be going out with Sam tonight." He told him. "And I'm promising a ghost-free night of just the two of us."

"Are you sure you can manage that, dude?" Tucker asked from the computer screen.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember the time you promised us a ghost-free weekend; and then-"

"Okay, okay!" Danny interrupted. "I just feel that this is important to Sam, and I'll have to do whatever it takes to make sure it all goes perfect."

But unknowingly to Danny, a small metal camera with a small propeller was spying Danny's whole conversation, and then flew away not to be seen.

* * *

Deep in the Ghost Zone, Skulker was on his island, preparing his most dangerous weapons that he'll use in his next battle with Danny. He then turned to a monitor that was broadcasting from the device that was spying on Danny from the real world.

"So, the whelp is preparing to go on a date with his little girlfriend, is he?" Skulker asked as he cocked a gun on his friends. "We'll just see if he'll manage to get a kiss after I rip the lips off his face."

* * *

Meanwhile in the real world, Sam was waiting outside a building, wearing a short purple dress and black boots while carrying a purse.

She waited patiently for her boyfriend to show until she noticed a flash of light behind her and turned around to see Danny Fenton.

"Hey Sam, now do you believe I remembered?" Danny asked Sam before he kissed her.

Once they broke apart, Sam smiled and replied, "I pretty much figured. So, you ready to go in?"

"You bet." Danny happily answered as the two grab hands and go inside the building.

Inside was a fancy restaurant where a lot of people were at their tables eating nice meals. "Whoa, nice place." Danny said to Sam impressed.

"I know, right?" Sam smiled at him. "Just be thankful I can afford for both of us to eat here."

They both walked over to the front counter where a man was standing. "Hi, we have a reservation." Sam told him, "Table for two."

But then, Danny's Ghost Sense went off much to his surprise. "Oh no…" Danny groaned. "No."

Sam noticed his expression and asked, "Danny? Is something wrong?"

"Uh…" Danny stuttered, not wanting to worry her and ruin their night. "I…forgot something outside. Why don't you go to our table and I'll meet you there."

Then he ran outside with Sam staring in confusion.

* * *

Outside the restaurant, Danny ran out and changed into his ghost form. "I know I promised a ghost-free night to Sam." Danny told himself. "But, if I take care of this quickly, I won't have to worry about anything ruining tonight, and she'll never know."

Then suddenly, some missiles fired out of nowhere and blew Danny into the wall of an alley. He grunted in pain and opened his eyes to see Skulker flying in the air above him. "Skulker?"

"Surprised to see me, whelp?" Skulker asked with a smirk.  
"Not really." Danny glared as he hopped onto the floor. "But, how about rescheduling the beating for another time? You kinda caught me at a bad time."

"I'm just simply honoring your wishes, whelp." Skulker responded. "I believe your exact words were 'anytime…anywhere'."

Danny got a dumbfounded look. "Oh man. Was that supposed to be taken literally?"

"And now to finally bring you down and cut your head into my trophy room." Skulker said as he blasted rays at Danny, who quickly flew up in the air and dodged.

"I gotta hurry and get back to Sam." Danny whispered himself.

Then he saw Skulker fire an ecto-blast out of his weapon which Danny quickly put a shield to defend himself. Danny then formed an ecto-ball in both his hands and then threw it with his right hand like a bowling ball at Skulker. The blast hit the hunter and knocked him far away.

"Now to get back to my girl." Danny said to himself as he flew at fast pace to the restaurant.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, Sam was sitting at the table by herself with her elbow on the table and her cheek resting on her palm with a bored expression on her face.

Danny was running through the front, back in his human form, trying to get back to his girlfriend. But before Danny reached his table, he quickly stopped next to a table where a man and a woman were sitting. He reached over their table where a vase full of flowers was sitting, and he pulled out a red rose. The couple stared at him in confusion as Danny smiled and said, "It's for a good cause." Then he quickly ran from their table.

While Sam was still sitting at the table alone, she suddenly looked up when she saw Danny sitting down with a cool smile. "Missed me?" he asked.

But Sam had an annoyed look as she glared. "Where have you been?" she demanded to know. "I thought you said you forgot something?"

"I did." Danny quickly replied. "I…just forgot to say I forgot something for you."

He pulled out the rose he took from the other couple and handed it to Sam. She took it and gave a smile to Danny. "For a second, I thought you might've run into some ghost trouble."

Danny gave an embarrassed chuckle as he turned his eyes away. "Don't be silly. Remember, I did promise you a ghost-free night of just you and me."

"I'm only kidding." Sam smiled. "I'm just glad it can be just the two of us here."

Then a man in a waiter outfit walked over to their table. "Your menus." He said as he handed them each a menu and walked away.

"Me too, Sam." Danny smiled as he opened his menu. "I think this could be-" but he was soon interrupted when his Ghost Sense went off again.

Danny gasped and hid it from Sam with the menu, and looked up to see an invisible Skulker phase through the ceiling, smirking as he spotted Danny below. He looked through the scope of his rocket launcher, and targeted Danny with it.

The ghost boy quietly panicked as he peeked over his menu to see Sam not even noticing anything as she looked down at her own menu.

"Boy…" Danny said as he held his menu up in the air and said in a fake casual voice. "Everything here looks so good it's just so hard to choose." He then shot a small ecto-beam from his finger with the menu covering him, and the ecto-beam hit Skulker out of the restaurant unnoticed by anyone.

Sam then looked up from her menu as Danny quickly put his own down at the table and put on a large grin. "I think I'll order some salad first. What about you?"

"Sounds great." Danny replied as he stood up. "Why don't you order us some appetizers, and we'll order our dinner once I get back."

"What? You just got here."

"Oh, I…gotta go use the bathroom." Danny lied and held out his hands. "You know, gotta wash up before I eat anything." Then he rushed off as quickly as he could. "Won't be long."

* * *

When Danny ran into the bathroom to go ghost, he phased out through the ceiling and flew outside to look around for Skulker.

"Alright, Skulker, where are you now?" Danny called out.

But suddenly, a hard punch hit Danny in the face and knocked him back. Danny groaned and looked up to see Skulker ahead of him.

"Glad to see you out and about once again." Skulker said with a smirk.

"You SERIOUSLY caught me on a bad night." Danny said with his hand glowing green.

"What's the matter, whelp? Can't stand being away from your gloomy girlfriend?"

"Not if I send you back to the Ghost Zone in pieces!" Danny yelled before firing a ghost ray from his hand.

But the shot missed Skulker and he said, "I'll be making the threats around here, whelp! And I'll make your night even worse once I've blown you to bits!"

He then threw three grenades toward Danny, and the ghost boy yelped as he fired to ecto-beams from both his hands to blow two of the grenades up. But when the third one was coming closer to him, he gritted and quickly fired an eyebeam at it, blowing it to bits.

Danny looked relieved until he looked down and spotted the restaurant below him. "Sam!" he gasped, remembering he still needed to get back to his girlfriend before she suspected anything.

When Skulker began to charge up another blast to fire at Danny with his weapon, Danny flew at fast speed and gave a big punch at Skulker, and then kicked him away, hopefully for the last time. Danny smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

Back in the restaurant, Sam was sitting at the table, moving her salad around with her fork as she waited and waited for Danny to return from 'the bathroom'.

On the side of the restaurant where a young couple was sitting at a booth holding hands across the table, a glow appeared on the wall appeared, and Danny Phantom phased through the wall and ran through the table, startling the couple.

When Danny was about to approach Sam, he stopped and gasped when he realized he was still in ghost form. He quickly turned around, but bumped into a waiter who was carrying a tray of food. When the two bowls of soup were about to drop on the floor, Danny quickly caught both bowls in his hands while leaning on one foot. Not even spilling a drop.

When Sam heard the ruckus she turned around and saw Danny just as he changed back into human form.

Danny chuckled embarrassingly as he looked at the glaring waiter. "…Sorry." Then he turned to the couple next to him and placed the bowls of soup on the table in front of them. "Enjoy."

Then he ran over to his and Sam's table, and took a seat in his chair. "What was that all about?" Sam asked him. "I thought you were in the bathroom."

"Oh, I was." Danny answered with a nervous grin. "I just ran into some trouble on the way back and…" then he quickly grabbed his fork and ate some salad from his own bowl. "Mmm…this is delicious." He said with a mouthful of salad.

"Uh huh…" Sam said still with a suspicious look. "I guess that explains the worn-out look."

"It's a hungry worn-out look, Sam." Danny quickly replied, and then raised his hand. "I guess it's time to order."

* * *

Later on, their food was already brought to them with Danny eating spaghetti and meatballs while Sam was eating a baked potato. Danny stopped eating every two minutes to look around and keep an eye out for Skulker.

Sam noticed this and asked, "Danny, are you alright? You're acting like something's out to get you."

"What?" Danny asked with a nervous smile and shrug. "That's crazy. What would give you that idea?"

"Or is this just your version of first date jitters?"

Danny's eyes widen as he sweats and pulls on his shirt collar. "Uhhh…" but then he was interrupted when his ghost sense goes off once again.

He quickly grabbed his glass of water and took a long sip of it. Danny gives a calm sigh and glances at Sam, who is staring at him in confusion.

Danny gives a nervous grin and stands up from the table. "Um, I'll be back in a sec."

"Now where are you going?" Sam asked.

"There's just something I gotta take care of." Danny lied as he pointed back.

"In the bathroom?" Sam suspiciously asked with her arms crossed.

"Right, right." Danny nodded as he sweats a bit. "But this will only take a minute. After that, we can order dessert."

Before Sam could say anything else, Danny quickly ran to the hall where the bathrooms where, and before he could step inside, a claw suddenly attached to his chest and pulled him away as he yelped.

At the table Sam raised an eyebrow as she said, "I always knew it was hard to hang onto him, but this not what I had in mind."

* * *

Outside, the claw holding Danny Fenton threw him into a wall and shocked him as he screamed in pain.

Danny groaned and opened his eyes to see Skulker floating above him.

"You like it?" Skulker asked as he retracted the claw holding Danny into the gun. "You were taking such a long time to come out of that filthy place; I just thought I'd bring you out here myself."

Danny glared as he stood up on his feet. "Well, in a minute, you're gonna wish you hadn't." he jumped into the air, only to fall back to the ground on his face. "Oh man…" he groaned as he sat up. "I forgot to go ghost?"

"It's a pity that all this tension is causing you to become scatterbrained." Skulker said with fake sympathy until he smirked. "But once I'm through with you, you won't even have a brain to worry about." Claws come out of Skulker's right glove, and he lunges toward Danny.

Danny gasped in fright as he jumps back, having Skulker's claws slice into the ground where Danny was. Once Danny was momentarily safe, he narrowed his eyes and changed into ghost form. Then he jumped onto his feet and quickly fired an ecto-beam at Skulker's claws, blowing them off.

"I didn't forget to do that." He said with a smirk.

Skulker glared, and then threw a metal orb at Danny's feet, causing him to flinch. But then he stopped when he looked down to see the orb not doing anything.

"Ha!" Danny laughed. "Nice aim!" but then he stopped when he heard a beeping noise, and he looked down to see it coming from the orb. "Uh oh."

Then it blew apart and sent Danny flying into a wall. When Danny opened his eyes, he gasped to see he was now trapped in a net that was holding him to the wall.

As he struggled to break free, Skulker flew over to him and pulled a large blade out of his fist, and held toward Danny's neck.

"The time has come, ghost child." Skulker said as he put the blade closer and closer to Danny's throat. "After all this time, I'll be the one to mount your head on my wall."

Danny looked a little lost for words, but managed to say, "Maybe that's because there isn't anyone else who is planning to do that."

"Say goodbye to life, ghost boy."

Danny became very nervous and closed his eyes, thinking this would be the end for him. But before Skulker could even lay a finger on him, a green blast shot out and blasted the hunter away from Danny.

Danny opened his eyes and looked surprised. He turned his head and looked even more stunned when he saw Sam standing there with an ecto-blaster in her right hand, and her purse in the other.

"No one is decapitating my boyfriend as long as I'm here." Sam said with a glare as she lowered her weapon.

Danny began to try and struggle out of the net again. Then Sam ran over and tried as hard as she could to pull it off. Soon, the two were able to pull it off together, freeing the Danny.

"Sam!" Danny said in a surprised. "How did you-"

"How did I what?" Sam asked with a frown. "You mean how did I know you were sneaking out on our date to come out here and fight ghosts while leaving me inside by myself like the last two times despite you promising me an apparent ghost-free night of just the two of us?"

"Uh…" Danny stammered with a dumbstruck look. "I was gonna ask how you remembered to bring a Fenton Ecto-Blaster with you, but…okay."

They then hear a noise and look up to see Skulker in the air by his rockets, looking nearly destroyed. "You sunk low if you think your little girlfriend can save you this time."

Sam looked at Danny and asked, "I don't suppose you came prepared also."

Danny's eyes widen as he feels around his jumpsuit and turns around once to look at his backside. While Danny was still looking around, he looks up to see the Fenton Thermos being handed to him by Sam.

"Seriously, what would you do without me?" Sam asked with a smile.

Danny smiled back as he took the thermos. "Do I really have to answer?"

Then he turned to Skulker with a smirk as he fired the Fenton Thermos at him, and Skulker grunted angrily as he got sucked into the thermos. Once Danny closed the lid, he handed it back to Sam. "Thanks babe."

"No sweat." Sam replied as she put the thermos back in her purse.

"So…" Danny said as he scratched the back of his hear with a nervous grin. "I suppose you want an explanation, right?"

"Really?" Sam asked sarcastically. "Did the last thing I say mean anything?"

Danny sighed and slumped a bit. "Alright…I'm sorry about everything. I know how much tonight meant to you, and I just wanted it to be perfect for us. But…I guess it all didn't go so swell."

"Danny…" Sam said in a warm voice. "I'm flattered that you went through all this trouble just for me, but you didn't have to keep it all a secret from me just to make it perfect."

"Huh?"

"Duh. If you had to leave for a minute just to do what it is you do best, then that would've made it the perfect night."

Danny chuckled. "Then I guess I'll keep that in mind for our next date. However, I still wanna make it up to you for almost making this date a total bust."

"Well…" Sam pretended to think. "You could pay for that dessert you promised earlier."

"Consider it done." Danny smiled as he locked his arm around Sam's, and they both walked off. "Hey you know, maybe Technus will attack on our next date. Would that make it perfect too?"

"Don't get started, Danny."

**The End**

_That's it. I hope you enjoyed the little oneshot story. Please review and you can check out more of my stories on my profile._


End file.
